


Vhen’an’ara

by ChainedThoughts



Series: Vhen’an’ara [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedThoughts/pseuds/ChainedThoughts
Summary: How does Keeper Deshanna make the hard decision to send someone to the Conclave? How does anyone make that choice of sending a loved one to danger? Sometimes the hardest decisions must be made and we must live with the consequences. One must know where it began to understand where it would lead. How does a person make that decision? Eleniel isn't sure what the future has in store for her but she is willing to go through every challenge that comes her way.May the Dread Wolf Guide You.I'm not really good with summaries but I hope you'll enjoy Vhen’an’ara.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan
Series: Vhen’an’ara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571644
Kudos: 2





	Vhen’an’ara

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Elvhen Translations by Project Elvhen: (FenxShiral) that are in this chapter.
> 
> Da'fen: Little Wolf  
> Ha'hren: Elder  
> Mamae: Mother  
> Babae: Father  
> Isa'ma'lin: Brother  
> Dar'eth Shiral: Go safely on your journey  
> Sule sal harthir: Until we hear of each other again  
> Ar lath ma: I love you  
> Ma da'fen: My little wolf.

~ Clan Lavellan Camp, Wycome. ~

Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan was in a bind. She sighed softly at the handwritten letter on her table; indicating that there will be a meeting between the Templars and the Mages at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Clan Lavellan had always been neutral when it comes to dealing with humans. They had no qualms making trades with the humans which have given them a great deal of information from all over Thedas regardless if it’s good or bad. Keeper Deshanna didn’t want to have to send her First to the Conclave to spy on the meeting, especially if it means placing the woman in question in danger. She has a soft spot for her.

Keeper Deshanna folded the letter and kept it within her robes before heading out her aravel to gaze upon the camp. Their clan had settled down in an unclaimed valley not far from Wycome which is a coastal-city state in the Free Marches. The humans and elves in the area are content to live with one another so long as they don’t cause trouble for one another and so far, it’s worked out well for Clan Lavellan. Keeper Deshanna scanned through the area, walking around the familiar camp in search of a young elf maiden with long golden blonde hair that sometimes shines under the sun.

It wasn’t too hard to spot her because the elf in question would always be surrounded by the children who were always so interested to hear her stories. Keeper Deshanna recalled the first time her parents had stumbled upon the clan decades ago; Saeldur and Elarinya were neither city elf nor Dalish. They had also never been part of any other clans and to this day, they would not reveal where they were really from though Keeper Deshanna wasn’t too bothered by it.

“Eleniel, may I speak with you?” Deshanna called out to her.

Eleniel glanced up from where she was sitting among the children and smiled before apologising to the children and getting up to join Keeper Deshanna. “What is it, _ha’hren_? You look troubled.” Her beautiful turquoise eyes looked into Deshanna’s brown eyes with a hint of worry in them.

“Come and walk with me, _da’fen_.” She smiled gently, using the term of endearment for Eleniel reminded her of a wolf.

The two of them walked together in silence, Eleniel respectfully waited for Deshanna to begin talking and didn’t want to rush her. She was worried it was serious but then again, Eleniel is the First to the Keeper so whatever worries Deshanna has, she would have to carry half the burden as well if she were to be the next Keeper. They walked over to the riverbank, neither still talking until Deshanna sighed softly before turning to face her.

“What I’m about to tell you must stay between us, _da’fen_. Do you understand? You must not tell anyone else, not even Calanon or Adnar.” Deshanna noticed a subtle change in expression at the mention of Adnar but it was so subtle that she wasn’t sure of what she saw in the first place.

“Has something happened?”

“There will be a meeting among the Templars and the Mages at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I have received word that there will be a peace treaty to end the war.” Eleniel’s eyes widened at this but waited for Deshanna to finish. “Although our clan has stayed clear from the human’s war between themselves, this peace-treaty would impact not only our future but the future of all elves.”

“You believe that one wrong move would mean the end of us.” It was not a question, it was a statement and Deshanna was secretly proud of her.

“I am sorry to do this to you, but I need you to head to the Conclave and spy on them. I know that your heart is here, but I can only trust you to this for me.” She had not wanted to send Eleniel, she was much too young but she was the most obvious choice.

“When does this meeting take place?”

“Six months from now but you need a head start as you will be travelling there on foot.”

Eleniel nodded in understanding, the Free Marches was quite a distance from the Frostback Mountains, especially if she was going to travel by foot rather than cross the Waking Seas. She would rather take the longer route which was slightly safer as compared to the shorter route.

“I never wanted this for you.” Deshanna suddenly spoke softly, her voice cracked slightly as though she was holding back tears. “If something were to happen to you, I would not know how to face your family.”

Eleniel took Deshanna’s hands in hers and leaned their foreheads close to each other. A gesture of deep fondness and respect. “Thank you, _ha’hren_. I will go. I know you are worried about me but I am ready. I will not fail you.”

“You could never fail me, _da’fen_.” She smiled, reassured that Eleniel will be okay. “May Mythal watch over you.”

That night, Keeper Deshanna visited Eleniel’s family aravel where Saeldur, Elarinya, and Eleniel’s older brother; Calanon were saying their goodbyes to her. Deshanna noticed that Adnar was not among them but didn’t say anything as her thoughts were on Eleniel. She had packed light and wanted to travel to the city at night so she could reach there by sunrise to buy supplies such as a map. Eleniel had packed a few clothes, a few vials of lyrium and healing potions as well as herbs needed for medicinal use in case she got injured along the way. She opted not to bring her staff, not wanting to attract attention on herself and most Mages were able to cast magic without the use of their staff so at the very least, she wasn’t entirely defenseless and Saeldur had given her a dagger. True to her word, she had not told her family the real reason she was leaving other than heading to the Frostback Mountains as part of her training as First.

“ _Mamae_ , _Babae_ , _isa'ma'lin_ _._ I will miss all of you. I will write as much as possible whenever I can so you won’t be too worried about me.”

_“_ _Dareth shiral, sule sal harthir_.” Calanon pulled his younger sister into his arms and very gently stroked her hair, praying that she would be stay safe and that no harm would come to her. It took all of his strength and resolve not to go with her, understanding that the training as First is harsh and would be meaningless if she had helped, not knowing the real reason she was leaving.

“ _Ar lath ma, ma da’fen_.” Elarinya kissed her daughter’s forehead, placing a simple and ancient spell of protection; a mother’s love.

Once she was ready, Eleniel bid her family and Keeper Deshanna goodbye before leaving Clan Lavellan in the dead of the night, keeping to the shadows to avoid any attacks from wild animals. She didn’t stop to take a breath, the cold winter’s breath felt good on her cheeks and she was excited although very nervous to be travelling on her own towards a land so foreign to her.

“ _Dareth shiral_.” She stopped to have one last look at her camp from above the hills before moving forward again and never looking back. She didn’t know what was in store for her but what she did know was that she was ready for whatever may come.

“ _Fen'Harel ma ghilana_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta checking my work so any grammatical errors are my own and I hope you can bear with me. I'm open to opinions. Feel free to stick around until the end. I personally don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm planning this in the long run. I do have a day job so I will try to limit my updates during the weekends. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this and that you're excited for more.


End file.
